The End and the Begining
by KKel
Summary: As the killings continue Harry and Ron get closer to Voldemort. They fight together to get rid of the evil threat he holds over their heads. One threat very close to Harry, the threat of the death of Hermione.


Harry rolled over in his bed and looked at the clock. It was 5:36. He couldn't sleep. He decided he'd may as well get up. This was the third night in a row he had gone without sleep. As if work wasn't enough, trying to discover possible signs of the whereabouts of Lord Voldemort, Harry was nervous about the question he had been wanting to ask for two months. After graduating from Hogwarts Harry and Ron had gone into training to become Aurors. Hermione had taken a job at the Ministry of Magic. They had lost touch with her and began working with the aurors to find Voldemort.  
About two years later Harry bumped into a beautiful girl in a French market place. He was there on a secret mission. Reports had been made of Death Eaters in Paris. At first Harry hadn't recognized the woman, but when she began to speak to him he immediatly knew who she was. He and Hermione had spent some time catching up in quaint resturants in Paris, visiting the Eiffle Tower and the Measeums. Harry learned that she was now living nearly five miles from the Town House he and Ron shared. They made plans to meet once they returned to London so that Ron could see Hermione.  
Things were back to normal for the three friends. They did everything together, but Harry and Hermione found themselves leaving Ron out of quite a bit of it. They began dating and found that they both had a deep love for the other. For the past two years Harry and Hermione had continued to see each other and now Harry had bought a ring. He wanted to ask Hermione to marry him. He felt certain that she would say yes, but had yet to find the right moment to ask her.  
Harry got out of bed and got dressed. He put on a pair of khaki pants and a green button down shirt under his red robe. Red was the color for the aurors. After he was dressed and had brushed his teeth and combed his hair Harry went downstairs. He was not surprised that Ron was not awake yet. He flicked his wand and opened up a cupboard that contained bowls. Comanding one to come to him as well as a spoon, milk and a box of cereal, Harry sat down at the table. He picked up the spoon after the milk and cereal had poured themselves into the bowl and put themselves away.  
A brown barn owl swooped into the kitchen through an open window and held out its leg. Harry put a knut into the brown leather pouch and the bird gave him his copy of the Daily Prophet. Harry opened it up and took another bite of his cereal. The front page made Harry stop chewing. Five wizards and one muggle had been killed during the night by suspected Death Eaters. Aurors had been successful in capturing one of the three Death Eaters and he was now being held in a confidential location to be questioned on the whereabouts of Voldemort and who the others were.  
Harry dropped the paper and bolted up the stairs into Ron's room. "Ron!" he said, not in the least affected from bounding up the twenty-four stairs and long hallway. "Ron, you have to get up now! We've got to go to headquarters immediatly! There was a killing last night and they have a Death Eater in custody!" As Harry explained Ron quickly got dressed. Once he was ready they both apparated to the outside of the Auror Office.  
They showed their badges to the gaurd and were let in. They found that many of the Aurors were already there. They were all gathered around in the main lobby of the office. Harry and Ron tried their hardest to puch their way through to the front, but soon found it pointless as that seemed to be the goal of everyone in the room. They looked around and spotted Mad Eye Moody. They made their way over to him slowly.  
"Good morning, Harry, Ron," he said gruffly. "I suppose you read about what happened in the paper, eh?"  
"Yes," replied Harry, "but it didn't say who it was that they had caught."  
"Malfoy." said Moody. "They have him here. They're questioning him now in Trawlner's office." As Moody said this his magic eye turned from the direction of Trawlner's office to the door in the corner. The door opened and a short, balding man stepped out of it. The room was suddenly quiet as everyone took notice of the man.  
"I need Danes, Jenkins, Potter and Weasly to come with me." the man, Kyle Jordan, read from a piece of parchment. Harry and Ron as well as another man and a woman made their way towards the door. Everyone made way for them and began talking again in hushed voices. The four made their way down the long hall, following Kyle Jordan down to an office towards the end. A light shown through the door. As they entered the room they saw a man in a chair behind the desk and another man sitting on the desk. Harry looked at the man in the chair. Harry's scar began to burn.  
"Why hello Potter." the man sneered. "It's been a while since I've seen you." 


End file.
